


Late night visitors

by MamanSofia



Series: Ryukoto’s Buffet of Children [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akiren drinks too much coffee, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of AkeShuSumi, Multi, No Beta, Ryukoto Child, he may be a legal adult but he’s not an actual one, one take, poor Makoto she just wanted to sleep, the Royal Trio break into their house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ryukoto wake up to find 3 delinquents with their child
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Ryukoto’s Buffet of Children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Late night visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailordragoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailordragoon/gifts).



The sound of fleshing meeting flesh was what awoke Ryuji, and the brief stinging on his cheek as his wife once again slapped his cheek made sure he was still awake.

“It’s your turn to put her back to sleep” at first his words confused her, but as the last dregs of sleep left his mind the sharp cries of a baby pierced his ears. 

Groaning he poked her side. “Bullshit I rocked her to bed last time” 

“Ugh Ryujiiii I’m on holiday break! Let me sleep in a little.” Her words were muffled by her pillow, but Ryuji having dealt with this before, grinned and poked her side. 

“No way! You and your cold feet can put her back to sleep! Maybe that way I can warm my legs back up!” but even as he said this the duo heard the cries stop, and the faint sound of a chairing rocking on the ground. 

Blinking he shot a confused glance towards his equally confused wife. Who the fuck was in their house at 2:32 in the morning? Throwing the blankets off they both scattered to rush threw the door, and into the hall where two men stood. One was shaking his head as his shoulders shook from muffled laughter. His black hair complemented the informal clothes he was wearing, and even from the middle of the hall Ryuji could smell the scent of coffee coming from him, and glancing at the other man whose face was currently buried in his hands, and even from here he could see how red his cheeks were.

“Akira did you three break into our house AGAIN!?” And there his wife goes marching towards the duo with cheeks flushed in rage. He couldn’t fault her for being upset considering she almost stabbed him last time they’d shown up in the middle of the night, but honestly she should’ve expected it. No matter how many locks they put on their front door there was no stopping that trio, and glancing past the now sheepish Akira he could see that all four locks on the door had been undone. Shrugging he joined his wife and friends as they moved into the baby room where the last of the trio sat in a wooden rocking chair a small bundle of purple clothes in her arms as two small meaty fist reached towards scarlet red hair.

“Ah, Ryuji, Makoto we didn’t wake you up did we? We only meant to drop by with your Holiday presents” here she stopped before looking towards Ren, and Akechi with a small grin on her face. “Though it appears Akechi accidentally woke little Miso up” she said cooing towards the little bundle, and sticking her tongue out at the once more flushed Akechi.

At the reminder of their baby's name Makoto swatted her husband’s arm, and scowled. Seriously it wasn’t his fault her name had become Miso. Scratching his cheek he blinked, technically it was his fault, but honestly he panicked when the doctor asked, and neither had time to correct him before her name had been marked down on the birth certificate.

Pouting at his wife he happily grasped the chubby baby in his still too big hands her eyes a mesmerising hazel with dark brown almost red spread throughout her eyes; though he pouted at seeing the small wisp of brunette hair on her head. He already knew she was gonna have her mother’s looks and the thought of anyone catching his daughter’s eye had him sweating especially if she acted like him.

Watching as her eyes fluttered shut he set her back into her crib. “So you want a cup of tea, or did you come to wake my kid up?” He prodded Akira in the side with a grin enjoying the way his friend scowled at the mention of tea; honestly he should probably be concerned with how much coffee his friend drank. 

Lucky for his friend Akechi shook his head, his face finally back to it’s paler complexion. “Unfortunately Yoshizawa, and I still have to unpack from our trips, and Akira is supposed to be in bed.” His words were soft but his face went murderous when his eyes glanced at his boyfriend. “Akira decided that each new blend was to be taste tested in a single weekend, and wound up drinking ten pots of coffee in two days.” Akechi’s words had drawn a pout from Akira who was indeed looking a little shaky, but otherwise seems fine.

With her hand massaging her brow his wife just sighed. Neither of them were shocked. Their leader he may be, but a responsible adult was something Akira would never be, and watching his lovers drag him back towards the door with a face of uncertainty was certainly something he knew she would enjoy immensely after being woken up by him.

Though as he curled back into the grey comforter he groaned when he felt his wife’s cold feet once more touch his own.


End file.
